1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance measurement system and a performance measurement method of a manufacturing equipment, and more particularly to a maintenance and analysis system and a method thereof applicable to an environment of multiple manufacturing equipments, which are capable of managing and maintaining forecast models of the manufacturing equipments by using a work division architecture of embedded forecast devices and servers according to different analysis strategies and automatically updating the forecast model in the embedded forecast device when the manufacturing equipment fails.
2. Related Art
Generally, a method for maintaining and measuring a manufacturing equipment only involves performing a simple signal analysis and employing some fixed determination rules to monitor the operating status of the manufacturing equipment and the quality of the products. However, the problem of the manufacturing equipment varies with the seasons and the environment of the plant, and thus different problems occur. In this manner, most conventional fixed determination rules and signal analysis manners may result in mis-determinations, thereby severely affecting the maintenance and measurement of the manufacturing equipment or the product quality. Therefore, some techniques capable of monitoring the working status of the manufacturing equipment and making an alarm in the case of an operation error or an abnormity of the product are gradually emphasized, and more and more techniques have been proposed to solve the above problems.
The ROC Patent No. 533469 discloses a standardized performance tracking system for manufacturing equipment and a method thereof, which are capable of analyzing the performance of a plurality of manufacturing equipments. The system includes a message translator, for translating a message generated by each manufacturing equipment into a standard message and utilizing a data server to receive the standard messages to create an source data table; a data analyzer, for reading the source data table to create a summary table; and an analysis module, for analyzing the performances of the manufacturing equipments through the source data table, a configuration table, and the summary table. Though the disclosed technique can analyze the performances of a plurality of manufacturing equipments, the analysis of the performances of all these manufacturing equipments is performed by one machine, and the great working load may definitely influence the performance analysis and the forecast efficiency for the manufacturing equipments.
The US Patent No. 20050288812 discloses a quality prognostics system and method for manufacturing processes. In the prognostics method, at least one previous actual measurement value and a model prediction value are used to predict the quality of a next product lot. However, the disclosed technique fails to provide a method for analyzing the performance of the manufacturing equipments or provide a solution for retraining the forecast model.
Though the aforementioned prior arts have respectively disclosed a method for analyzing the performances of the manufacturing equipments and a method for forecasting the product quality, it does not provide any solution for automatically feeding back an abnormal information when the manufacturing equipment fails or any solution for retraining the forecast models.